Corinthos family
The Corinthos family is a fictional family on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The family is known for its involvement in organized crime. Background Mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. is the most well-known member of the Corinthos family. He is the son of Adela Corinthos and Mike Corbin, born Michael Corinthos Sr. According to Mike, there was a time in his life when he was in some money trouble with people looking for him. He then decided to change his name from Corinthos to Corbin. While growing up in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, Mike left and divorced Adela when Sonny was a young age. Adela began an affair with Trevor Lansing, who was married at the time, and became pregnant with Sonny's brother, Ric Lansing. After Adela left Trevor she and Sonny were physically abused by her next husband Deke Woods who eventually murdered her. Years later in 1993, Sonny came to Port Charles, being the owner of a strip club and Frank Smith’s right hand man. In 1994, Frank ordered Sonny to have Luke Spencer taken out. Sonny instead joined allegiances with Luke and they agreed to deal with Smith once and for all. When Sonny succeed in setting Frank up to be murdered he decided he would take over as head of Smith’s organization; a position he has held on and off for over a decade. In 1996, Sonny's father Mike, arrived in Port Charles as Luke’s personal driver. When Sonny discovered Mike was his father he wanted nothing to do with him and continually pushed Mike away. After much time, they managed to come to somewhat of an understanding. Sonny also developed a rocky relationship with Carly Benson nevertheless, the two fell in love and first married in the year 2000. This leads Sonny to adopt Carly's son, Michael, who was also Sonny's namesake. In 2001, Mike’s old flame Janine Matthews came to town, and was followed by her daughter Courtney Matthews. Janine revealed she and Mike had a fling in Vegas, and Courtney was the result. Mike had walked out on them just as he did with Sonny, but Janine told Courtney that Mike had died. Courtney then immediately reconciled with Mike and Sonny became a loving, but overly controlling brother. A few months later, Sonny discovered he had another sibling when Ric moved to Port Charles. During Sonny’s tumultuous relationship with Carly, he had a one night stand with Alexis Davis which produced a daughter, Kristina. Due to the fear of Sonny's lifestyle as a known mob boss, Alexis prevented the true paternity of her daughter from becoming public for over a year. In 2003, Sonny and Carly celebrated the birth of their own son Morgan whom they named after their best friend Jason Morgan. In 2004, Sonny had an affair with Sam McCall, who became pregnant. She decided to name the child Lila. In 2004, Kristina developed leukemia and Sonny found out that Kristina was his daughter. Kristina's only hope was to get the stem cells from Lila. Unfortunately, Sam went into early labor and baby Lila was stillborn. Lila’s stem cells were then used to save Kristina’s life and Sonny was overjoyed to learn that he still gained another daughter. A few years later Courtney began an affair with Nikolas Cassadine and became pregnant. However when she contracted the encephalitis virus that was going around town in 2006, she dies right after giving birth to their son whom Nikolas later named Spencer. Mike was especially heartbroken at the loss of his daughter. In 2009, Olivia Falconeri came to town and was followed by her son, Dante Falconeri. When Dante, a cop, infiltrated Sonny’s organization Olivia was forced to reveal Dante was their son from when they were teenagers in Bensonhurst. Dante was furious to learn that the infamous mob boss was his father, but both eventually formed a relationship. Dante and his mother then settled in Port Charles with Dante taking a job at the PCPD and eventually marrying Lulu Spencer. Together they now have a son whom they named Rocco. In 2014, Sonny had a one-night-stand with Ava Jerome, which led to the birth of his third daughter, Avery Jerome-Corinthos. Today, Sonny and Carly have been remarried and divorced on three separate occasions. He has continued running the organized crime unit, while struggling to maintain a healthy relationship with his children. On October 14, 2015, Sonny and Carly married for the fourth time. Sadly, in 2016, their son, Morgan was killed in a car bombing. On September 30, 2019, they welcomed their second child together, a daughter named, Donna Corinthos. Family tree Descendants 1. Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) 2. Sonny Corinthos(1969-present) Olivia Falconeri (1970-present) 3. Dante Falconeri (1985-present) Lulu Spencer (1988-present) 4. Unnamed child (2012; miscarriage) 4. Unnamed child (2012; miscarriage) (carried by Maxie) 4. Rocco Falconeri (2013-present) (carried by Britt) Lily Rivera (1972-1996) 3. Unnamed child (1996; deceased) Carly Benson (1973-present) 3. Michael Corinthos (1992 present) (adopted by Sonny) Alexis Davis (1963-present) 3. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1993-present) Carly Benson (1973-present) 3. Unnamed son (2000; miscarriage) 3. Morgan Corinthos (1994-2016) Sam McCall (1980-present) 3. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Claudia Zacchara (1969-2009) 3. Unnamed son (2009; miscarriage) Ava Jerome 3. Avery Jerome-Corinthos (2014-present) Carly Benson (1973-present) 3. Donna Corinthos (2019-present) Janine Matthews 2. Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) Jason Morgan (1978-present) 3. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Nikolas Cassadine (1977-present) 3. Spencer Cassadine (2005-present) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child See also *Cassadine family - The family Spencer Cassadine was born into. *Morgan family - The family Michael Corinthos was born into. *Quartermaine family - The family Michael Corinthos was born into. *Westbourne family - The family Rocco Falconeri was illegally raised in. *Corinthos mob family Gallery Mike&sonny1.jpg|Sonny with his father Mike Sonny lily.jpg|Sonny weds Lily Rivera CarlyJacks.jpg|Sonny weds Carly Benson SonnyCourt.png|Siblings Sonny and Courtney Sonriccourt.jpg|Sonny with his siblings Ric and Courtney CourtneyNfather.png|Mike and his daughter Courtney SonnyMichael.jpg|Sonny adopts Michael SonnyKristinaRic.jpg|Sonny, Kristina and Ric Lansing Morgan1.jpg|Sonny and his son Morgan Sonnykids.png|Siblings Morgan, Kristina and Michael Sonnykids2.jpg|Sonny with Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly SonnyMolly1.jpg|Sonny and his niece Molly BrotherSis.jpg|Siblings Michael and Kristina SonnyClaudiaWed.jpg|Sonny weds Claudia Zacchara Sonny-michael-morgan.jpg|Sonny with his sons Michael and Morgan kristina-sonny-morgan-michael-yarish.jpg|Sonny and his children Kristina, Morgan, and Michael Dante_sonny.jpg|Sonny and his son Dante Mike_dante.jpg|Mike and his grandson Dante KellysMikeMichaelKristina.jpg|Mike with his grandchildren Michael and Kristina Dante_sonny_morgan.jpg|Sonny with his sons Dante and Morgan Kristina_sonny_dante.jpg|Sonny with his children Kristina and Dante c152ef88d9a8f79ce03638d81fa41474.jpg|Sonny and his son Michael 7150c0014967a8207c468fca34f3260b.jpg|Brothers Dante and Michael Sonny_michael_morgan.jpg|Sonny with his sons Michael and Morgan Sonnydante1.png|Sonny with his son Dante Corinthosmen1.png|Sonny with his sons Dante, Michael and Morgan S&Bwed.jpg|Sonny weds Brenda Barrett SonnyKrissyMolly.jpg|Sonny with his niece Molly and his daughter Kristina Images (8).jpg|Molly, Kristina, Morgan Mollydante.png|Cousins Dante and Molly Corinthoskidsmolly.png|Dante, Michael, Kristina, Morgan and Molly normal_050.jpg|Sonny and his daughter Kristina Corinthos.jpg|Sonny, Dante with his then-girlfriend, Lulu, and Michael with his then girlfriend, Abby MorganSonny2.png|Sonny with his son Morgan Lantewed11.png|Dante weds Lulu Spencer Michaelmorgandante.png|Brothers Michael, Dante and Morgan Spencesonny.png|Sonny and his nephew Spencer Lantefamily1.png|Sonny with son Dante, ex-girlfriend, Olivia and in-laws, Lulu, Luke and Laura Roccodante.png|Dante and his son Rocco Roccoparentsbed.png|Dante with his son Rocco and wife, Lulu Sonnyric14.png|Brothers Sonny and Ric Roccoludantelivson.png|Corinthos-Falconeri family at Kelly's Averydante.png|Siblings Dante, Morgan and Avery Morgandante.png|Brothers Morgan and Dante Morganavery.png|Siblings Morgan and Avery Averysonny.png|Sonny and his daughter Avery Corinthosclan.png|Sonny and Carly with son Morgan and Kiki GhostCourtney2015.png|Courtney and her son Spencer Spencerhugshismother.png|Courtney finally gets to hug her son Nikspencecourt.png|Courtney with Nikolas and their son Spencer Lante-rocco.png|Dante with his son Rocco and wife, Lulu LanteAvery9815.png|Dante with sister, Avery and wife, Lulu CarsonWeddingkiss.png|Sonny and Carly's fourth wedding Corinthosclan-2.png|Sonny with children, Dante, Morgan, Kristina and Michael Corinthosclan2.png Sakeycorinthosthanksgiving.JPG|Thanksgiving 2015 Krissykissydad.png|Sonny and daughter Kristina CarSonMorgan_1.png|Sonny with his wife, Carly and their son, Morgan AveryKristina.png|Sisters Kristina and Avery AveryKristinamolly.png|Kristina, Molly and Avery CorinthosClanKiki.png|The entire Corinthos clan (plus Kiki) on Christmas SonnySonspic.png|Sonny and sons, Dante, Michael and Morgan CorinthosFamilyGH.jpg|Patriarch Sonny, with wife Carly and sons, Dante, Michael and Morgan BrosMichaelandMorgan.png|Brothers Michael and Morgan CorinthosBros.jpg|Corinthos Brothers Carsonfamily.jpg|Sonny with wife Carly, son Michael and best friend "Jason" (actually Drew Cain) Lanteweddingkiss2016.png|Dante reweds Lulu KrissySonnyfuneral.png|Sonny and daughter Kristina KrissyMikeyDantefam.png|Sonny with wife Carly, sons Dante and Michael and daughter Kristina RicSonny2.png|Brothers Sonny and Ric Carly_&_Sonny_&_Donna_their_daughter_born_on_September_30th_2019_at_the_hospital.jpg|Sonny and Carly with newborn daughter, Donna References Category:Families *Corinthos family *Corinthos family *Corinthos family *